


Позови меня тихо по имени

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Sherlock (TV), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: 原作：BBC Sherlock & 锅匠裁缝士兵间谍配对：原创女性角色xMycroft Holmes，原创女性角色xBill Haydon，Sherlock Holmes/John Watson暗示，Jim Prideaux/Bill Haydon暗示一个很水的案件，一开始也暗示了谁是鼹鼠，一个简单的故事，讲述历史洪流之下一个微不足道的牺牲品。注释：Mycroft Holmes出生年份1966年，与演员Mark Gatiss相同。行文沿用部分《锅匠、裁缝、士兵、间谍》剧情：“鼹鼠”已然被发现，但尚未被找到。弃权声明：一切荣誉属于魔法特和勒卡雷老师“虽然她恨他，她最后对他的感情强烈到是什么感情都不相干了，只是有感情。”——张爱玲《色·戒》





	1. Chapter 1

Episode 0

2010 09.29

这是John Watson第一次去那个名叫第欧根尼俱乐部的地方，以他无产阶级的眼光来看，这个地方装饰华丽得让人感到不安，枣红色的墙纸上描绘着金色的缎带和葡萄藤，长毛驼绒地毯厚实得像下了一夜的雪地，踩在上面没有一点声音，Mycroft那个看上去一直行色匆匆的女助理进来过一次，让人送来了茶和饼干，对自己的上司点点头之后，她关上了门，把房间留给了他们三个人。

John尝了一块饼干，非常美味。

“我真不知道你为什么不让我去，”Sherlock漫不经心地搅拌着茶，“我可以做得更好。”

“Sherlock。”Mycroft把手抄进姜黄色西服的口袋，掩饰着自己的不耐烦。

“这些名词我已经很熟悉了，相信你也一样——军情六处。人质交换。还有克里姆林宫。”

Mycroft别过脸，年轻的伊丽莎白二世在画像上不苟言笑地注视着前方。

年轻的Holmes毫无顾虑地笑了笑，眼角堆积的笑纹比起宽慰更像是讽刺。

John拿起第二片饼干，放进嘴里开始咀嚼，纯粹是想给自己找点事情做，并且它真的有点好吃。

“不管怎么说，”Mycroft把语气拖得很长，显得更加武断也更加傲慢，“你没有这个权限。永远没有。”

“你以为我会在意权限这种东西，”他也开始不耐烦，“大英政府？”

“我不管你怎么知道的，也不管你想怎么解决，Sherlock，这件事必须只能让我来做决定——”

Sherlock看了一眼手机。“行吧。如果不是无聊透顶，我也不想参与你的这些政治把戏。而现在我有事可以做了。”

他从沙发上站起来，整了整标志性的黑色风衣。

“John，十分钟之前有人在网上匿名宣布要引发一场针对伦敦五岁以下幼儿的无差别攻击。我们该走了。”

“噢，噢，好的。”John把喝完的白瓷杯放回茶几上，对脸色阴沉的大英政府点点头，“谢谢你，Mycroft。”

“不用谢他，他为了控制体重本来就不会吃饼干，如果他的自控力真的过关的话，”Sherlock人高腿长，不消片刻就从靠窗的沙发绕到了门前，他抚上门把手，突然想起什么似的回过头，对兄长露出另一个戏谑的微笑，“代我向Екатерина Михайлова问好。”

“Sherlock！”

侦探“嘭”的一声把大英政府关在了门里，和医生大摇大摆地走出了第欧根尼俱乐部，钻进了一辆黑色的出租车。

在出租车上，John Watson试图回想起那个模糊的发音，“那个，那个E，Ека，Екат……”他放弃了，抛给侦探一个“你知道我想说的是什么”的眼神，“她是谁？”

“我哥哥的木偶，”Sherlock侧过头瞥了他一眼，“我以为你在新闻里看到过她。”

John一脸茫然地摇了摇头。“我没有。”

“那你很幸运。”Sherlock抿了抿嘴，没有再说下去。

Episode 1

2002 12.22

她第一次出现在巴茨医院太平间的时候，发现Sherlock已经在那里了，兴致勃勃地查看着最新的一具尸体。

“性别女，十五岁，溺亡，死亡时间约在二十四小时之前，”他查看了一下在水里泡成青白色的指甲，“抛尸地点在泰晤士河上游，死前没有过多挣扎，面部和眼球产生脂肪性变，不排除——”

她抱着胳膊。“不排除使用神经性毒素。”

Sherlock头也不抬，用手术刀剖开死者的腹部。“早上好，Mycroft的鹰犬。”

“他需要知道你是否还活着，Sherlock。”

“我以为他通过监控摄像就能知道了。”

“等摄像头那么先进的时候，我就可以迎接失业了。”她上下打量了他几下。Sherlock Holmes当时身上的衬衫是干净且挺括的，说明他至少昨天换过；脸颊上没有胡须的痕迹，至少十二个小时之内刮过脸；手臂上没有可见的针孔，没有吸毒；眼睛聚光没有涣散的趋势，没有过度服用药物；桌上放了一张楼下咖啡店的纸巾，顺势还能看见垃圾桶里的包装纸和空掉的咖啡杯，有进食迹象。至于烟头和拆过的尼古丁贴片，它们都属于可控范畴。

“既然你已经达成目的了，”Sherlock用显微镜观察着死者胃部组织的切片，“门在那里，Eva，以防你没找到。”

那个被他称为Eva的女性并没有急着走。“没有性侵痕迹？”

“没有。”Sherlock有一丝不耐烦。

她没有再说什么，最后看了一眼被泡得面目全非的尸体，转身离开。来接她的照例是一辆黑色的轿车，她是唯一和Mycroft享有同等出行待遇的助手，回办公室的路上，大英政府的短信再度窜到了她的手机里。

“确定他状态正常？MH”

“确定。”

“尽快回来。 MH”

她把头靠在车窗上，停顿一秒，在回复栏里输入道：“Yes sir.”

车很快就停靠在了距离唐宁街不远的角落里，她下了车，确保自己身上的套裙上一个褶皱也没有，深呼吸几下，踩着五公分的高跟鞋从后门走进会场。

“所以，Sherlock又一次找到了他的新玩具。”Mycroft是这么总结他弟弟的行为的，“我亲爱的弟弟发现了一只新的死老鼠。”

他从侍者的托盘上拿了两杯香槟酒，把其中一支递给她，鼻梁高傲地挺着。“请。”

她接过香槟，低声道谢，转而斟酌地告诉他。“可以这么说。”

他拿出怀表看了看，压低了声音。“给通讯总部打个电话，以我的权限调出所有和鼹鼠有关的窃听记录。”

“是。”

把双面间谍叫成“鼹鼠”是冷战里留下的行话，因为鼹鼠非常擅长打地洞。而Mycroft所指的这位鼹鼠已经是他这半年以来的心头大患了，一位非常狡猾的双重情报人员，一直悄悄地潜伏在圆场内部，对克里姆林宫的情报系统输送资料。

而此刻，他们正在秘密情报局举办的年终聚会，任何一个和他们擦肩而过的人都可能是鼹鼠，或者都不是。第一个来向Mycroft Holmes寒暄的是面露憔悴的圆场老总，其次是觊觎了总管职位很久的矮子Percy Allelin，紧接着跑到大英政府面前的是看上去一脸谄媚的副部长Oliver Lacon和剥头皮组组长，Peter Guillam，一个有些眼熟的年轻人，十分消瘦，双手有力而修长——剥头皮组的每个人都有那么一两样得意的本事，Eva希望他的本事不是徒手拧断对方的脖子。

她站在Mycroft后面，客套话和场面话几乎与她无关，和通讯总部打完电话之后，她经过冷餐台，发现常务秘书正把仅剩的一些炸薯球铲进自己挤满番茄酱的盘子里。

“很难得在这里能见到白厅的人，我的荣幸。”他放下那个愚蠢的不锈钢铲子，和她握了握手——态度相当尊敬，但她知道这份小心翼翼不是源于尊敬她本人，而是她的上级Mycroft Holmes。

“您好。先生。”她朝他不留痕迹地微笑。

他端起盘子。“你见过Bill Haydon了么？”

“很遗憾，还没有。”

“那你该见见他，他可是我们圆场的大才子，你会喜欢Bill的。”

—

在常务秘书的盛情推荐之下，她见到了大名鼎鼎的Bill Haydon，他确实长得一表人才，温厚的棕色头发，一口故意维持得不那么明显的牛津腔，端正而英俊的脸庞让人感觉他比起间谍更像是律师或者大学教授，手上没有茧的痕迹，可能是从线人招募员做起的，没怎么干过剥头皮的活。

“也许您不知道，女士，”他举着一杯酒，漫不经心地对她献殷勤，“但我在门口的时候就听见有人在说，今年的圣诞聚会上出现了一位雪姑娘。”

“是么。”她毫无笑意地微笑，耳环微微晃动着，出于礼貌，她不能直接离开，更何况Bill Haydon不是无名小卒，他是伦敦情报站长，他在圆场虽然不及Mycroft在白厅的地位，但也足够用鼻孔看她了。“请问一下，为什么是雪姑娘？”

“冰雪与春天的女儿，只在圣诞节时出现。”

“您抬举了。”她假笑。

“Eva，”他已然开始直呼其名，自信地展现出在女人面前无往不利的一面，“你想跳舞么？”

她下意识地朝Mycroft的方向看去。“也许我该走了。抱歉。”

“Holmes先生还在和我们的老总交谈，内容很可能是老生常谈的预算和审批，”他呷了一口香槟，意有所指地抬了抬眉，“当家长们谈话的时候，孩子们应该学会自己玩，难道不是么？”

“也许我该做个听话的小孩呢。”

“贪玩是孩子们的天性，难道听话的小孩都被剥夺了玩乐的权利吗？”他笑了一声，转而评价道，“那这个家长可当得……有些过于严格了。”

她看着他，斟酌片刻。“也许是听话的小孩更愿意乖乖地回到家长的背后去，防止他在谈话的时候分心。”

他被拒绝了也是一副风度翩翩的样子，无伤大雅地耸耸肩，调皮地微笑了一下。“如果你想找点安全的乐子，记得朝窗外挥挥手，随时奉陪。”

“当然，谢谢你。”

Eva习惯站在Mycroft身后，助理总是该站在这个位置，帮他看着他的后背，必要的时候把他需要的信息投到他广阔无垠的脑海里，不必要的时候原地消失。她听着Mycroft和圆场各位骨干绵里藏针地寒暄，用余光看见Bill Haydon已经搂着另外一位女士在舞池里翩翩起舞，他的舞伴对她来说自然也是个生面孔，可能是某个副总管或者站长的太太或者女儿，如果不是因为鼹鼠，白厅很少插手圆场的事，她认识的人很少。

Mycroft目送圆场老总离开时的背影，头也不回地开口。“Eva？”

她适时地盯了一眼蓝屏的手机，谢天谢地，GCHQ的专员终于给她回复了。“监听记录还在调阅。”

“老鼠们该升级一下他们的系统了。即便以整体水平来衡量，他们的效率也过于低下了，”Mycroft故作姿态地叹了一口气，依旧没有回头，低声命令道，“你先跟着，我今天晚上要去一趟科索沃。”

她看着他浅灰色西装肩头的缝线。“是。”

聚会结束的时候，Mycroft并没有打算回办公室，他和圆场老总以及副总一起去议会大厦，并且让司机开走了那辆黑色轿车。她自己拦了一部出租车回到办公大楼，在茶水间倒了一杯咖啡，坐进了自己的办公椅开始继续工作。她的办公位在Mycroft Holmes的专属办公室和走道中间，所有要和他见面的人都必须经过她的通报。如果让一个太会煽情的人来形容的话，她像是他的最后一道防线，而Eva觉得更合适的词语是滤网，因为Mycroft强大得刀枪不入，根本不需要防线这种东西。

通讯总部的监听记录已经传送到了她的电脑里，她把它们筛查了一遍，标记了其中的疑点，把它们交到了Mycroft的手上。她的工作总是繁琐的，像乌鸦在石子里挑拣碎玉米似的把有用的内容呈现给大英政府本人，并且在他专心解救不列颠于水火的时候，替他盯着亦敌亦友的外交部、内政部、MI5和MI6——通讯总部往往最不需要费心，用Mycroft的话来讲，他们都是女王养在旧碗柜里的老鼠，只会偷听，还出乎意料地会花钱。

凌晨一点四十七分，她睁着酸涩的双眼回到了自己住的地方，一间离办公室很近的公寓，没有多余的装饰但是设施周到，窗下是车水马龙的伦敦市区，她查过这里的租金，每周1000镑，上下浮动百分之五左右。这是Mycroft Holmes助理的福利之一，前提是她必须每周七天每天二十四小时为他工作，Eva不确定自己能一直享受这个，但她也没有别的选择。

快要睡着的时候手机屏幕突然亮了，她立刻从床上坐了起来。

——“Keep both eyes on Sherlock. MH”

电子屏的荧光照在她脸上，因为疲惫，她愣了一会儿，时间不长，两分钟左右，一阵凛冽的风声让她迅速回过神来，回复道：

——“Yes sir.”

—

Greg Lestrade也不知道为什么，他每一次叼着烟找打火机的时候，那个原本一直安分躺在他口袋里的手机总是会恰如其分地开始播放预设铃声。这样窘迫的情况今天已经发生了两次，而这是第三次。

那是个犯罪现场，今天他跑的第四个现场。七八辆警车和姗姗来迟的救护车把现场围得水泄不通，刚从警校毕业的Sarah Donovan熟练地把犯罪现场圈了起来，穿着防护服的法医已经带着两个实习生冲了进去，其中之一是Anderson——看在上帝的份上，如果他和那个卷毛大学生侦探能兼容，那么这世界能清静多少倍。伦敦又在下雨，这栋超过一百五十岁的大楼里到处都是潮湿的霉味，不出意外地的话今天晚上雨只会更大，Lestrade感觉自己今晚要留在警局加班，并且不记得自己办公室的抽屉里是否有多余的干净衬衫。

他把烟别在耳后，看了一眼，陌生号码，把手机艰难地夹到耳边，然后继续把手伸进裤兜里掏着打火机。“喂？”

“我不知道你为什么还在犯罪现场呆着不动。”电话那头传来了Sherlock的声音，“第二具尸体已经出现了，我们都晚了一步。”

注：

标题是Lube的一首歌ww比较喜欢的译名是“轻唤吾名”

Екатерина Михайлова：俄语，叶卡捷琳娜·米哈伊洛娃

雪姑娘（Снегу́рочка）：俄罗斯民间传说的一位童话角色。她是俄罗斯版的圣诞老人——严寒老人的孙女和助手，与严寒老人一起为人们送去新年祝福。

剥头皮：内部行话。圆场的特别行动组。

Peter Guillam之所以眼熟是因为电影版的演员也是benedict cumberbatch，一个小彩蛋hhhh

GCHQ：英国政府通讯总部是英国秘密通讯电子监听中心，相当于美国国家安全局。缩写为gchq。英国政府通信总部，是英国从事通讯，电子侦察，邮件检查的情报机构。英国政府通讯总部与著名的英国军情五处(MI5)和六处(MI6)合称为英国情报机构的“三叉戟”。

顺便说下全文时间线。Episode 0是2010年，也只有这个篇目里John Watson会出现。Episode 1-正文完结只有两条时间线，1989年和2002年。


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 02

三具尸体并排放在了巴茨医院的太平间，都是十五岁，女性，还都在泰晤士河里浸泡了相当长的一段时间，模糊可怖的面容让身份识别稍微多花了一点时间，但也并没有耽误太久，很快苏格兰场就把三位死者生前的照片用回形针别在了尸检报告的第一页，都是非常漂亮的姑娘，在照片里肆意大笑，洋溢着青春的快乐。

“为什么你还在这里？”Sherlock坐在显微镜面前。

Eva抱着胳膊。“你知道为什么。”

“谢天谢地，你居然从鹰犬降级成了摄像头。”

或者说保姆更合适一些。Eva没有把这句话说出口，但她确实是这么想的。她忽略了他后来的一些刻薄言论，在三具尸体周围转了一圈，并没有参与破案的过程，她第一次和Sherlock见面的时候还会自作聪明地和他一起寻找凶手，Mycroft当时并没有表态，但在结案之后才很隐晦地表达了自己其实不赞成她这么做，她是保姆，不是陪练，不需要画蛇添足。

太平间里非常寒冷，她缩了缩胳膊，看着手术台上一动不动的尸体，年纪很小，只有十五岁。

Eva不是Mycroft的第一个助理，在可预见的未来里，也不是最后一个，但她是最让人印象深刻的那个，作为一名助理，她确实有些太过显眼了，一个符合西欧人刻板印象的俄国人，金发，碧眼，高挑，雪肤，让人轻易地就能联想到《天鹅湖》，微微皱眉的时候看上去有点苦大仇深，但大部分时候都很淡漠。

Mycroft第一次遇见她是在1989年的冬天，莫斯科的特维尔区，她比现在要矮，因为营养不良而脸颊凹陷，眼窝显得格外的大，像是个精神矍铄的骷髅。

“Екатерина，”他在她面前站定，微笑，“你好。”

她警觉地瞪着他，感觉他像个大学生，但又不只是大学生那么简单。“你怎么知道我叫什么？”

“你的工作证掉了，”他拿出一张红色的证件，“照片上的姑娘是你吧，如果我没有认错的话。”

她只有十五岁，却已然没有继续接受教育的资格，在钢铁厂里工作，三班倒，被肥头大耳满身酒气的车间主任指示着烧锅炉，还要忍受他的动手动脚。今天是她这两个月以来唯一的一个休息日，她想上街看看有没有食物，一出门就遇到了铁路延时，列车晚了一个半小时，不出意外地发现城里的商店已经都空了，即便货架上还有东西她也买不起，物价上涨得太快了。

她从他手里一把夺过工作证，看了一眼就把它飞快地收进口袋里。“是我。谢谢你，英国佬。”

“你怎么知道我是英国人？”他依旧保持着微笑，说话时一动不动，像是在听自己的录音，“我以为我的俄语说得还算地道。”

“Deakin & Francis的经典款袖扣，英国牌子，如果这个可以用旅行时的纪念品解释的话，你无论站着或者坐着的时候都不会露出脚踝，说明你的袜子很长，只有英国人会穿长度超过小腿一半的袜子。最后，你的伞。”她多看了一眼那把黑伞，“我不确定英国人之外的其他人会随身携带雨具。”

他看了看她，问。“会说英语吗，Екатерина？”

“当然。”她用英语回答他。

“别的语言呢？”他眼睛里的锐利一闪而过，“除了俄语之外。”

“法语和德语，”她思索片刻，“还有日常的波兰语口语。”

他挑了挑眉，又问。“每一个苏联的锅炉工都和你一样吗？十五岁时就至少懂四门外语。”

她没有说话，捏紧了拳头。

“果然是超级大国。”他自顾自地评价道。

街上来来往往的都是裹着披肩的老妇人，偶尔有几个骑着自行车的年轻人和他们擦肩而过，萧瑟的街道两边几乎没有什么还在营业的商店，一个老头坐在马路边，手里攥着空了的伏特加酒瓶。

她依旧一声不吭，他从口袋里拿出香烟，问她要不要，她没有动，他晃了晃烟盒，抽出一根给自己点上了，温和而狡黠地打量着她。

“你想去57号餐厅吗？”他一手夹着烟，另一只手抄进口袋里，漫不经心地提议道，“我们可以去那里共进午餐，如果你愿意用英语讲述一下你在钢铁厂的工作经历，那是最好不过的了——我对自己未知的领域抱有礼貌的好奇。”

她至少有五年没有去过古姆国立百货了，它就在克里姆林宫旁边，小时候她和父母是这里的常客，还有莫斯科饭店，那里也是他们常去的地方，她小时候甚至对那里的招牌菜都吃腻了。

国立百货商场里大部分店铺也都是空荡荡的，只有一家里面摆着几套从巴黎运来的高级时装，那种衣服她以前在不同的官太太身上都见过，但只有母亲穿才好看，她至今都这么认为。57号餐厅在古姆国立百货三楼，几年前会笑着给她拉门的侍者现在已经换了人，她身上穿的也不再是精致时髦的儿童套装，而是洗褪色的圆领衫和打着补丁的长裤，但桌布没变，吊灯没变，食物的味道也没有变，依旧是自助餐，她忍不住拿了面包和一份红菜汤，又在盘子里放了一个基辅鸡卷和土豆沙拉，还有肉丸和烤茄子。带她来的英国男人坐在卡座里，只拿了一份蜂蜜蛋糕和一杯加糖奶的咖啡，他爱吃甜食。

他们没有换过厨子，还是一样的味道。她把土豆沙拉涂在面包上，就着红菜汤重复着进食的动作，食物的餍足感在她的胃里如同氢弹似的爆开，强烈的满足感让她的头皮开始发麻。

直到她把盘子里的一切都吃完，他都没有说话，没有对她的食量大惊小怪，也根本不想要听她“在钢铁厂工作的经历”。她多少明白，他是来谈条件的，虽然她不确定自己还有什么可以谈的。放到最低贱的层面去想，如果是要出卖皮肉，那她也只好就这么认了，她很久很久没有吃饱了，也很久没有人再对她表现得这么尊重了，哪怕是铺满奶油雕花的碎玻璃，她也只好把它们都吞进肚子里。

他见她吃完了，礼貌地问她要不要尝尝蜂蜜蛋糕。她谢绝了，坐在卡座里，安静地等待着。

他了然地笑了笑，把咖啡一小口一小口喝完，才用英语问：“愿意聊聊你的职业生涯吗，Екатерина？”

这话题只是个引子，她也明白。

“我在钢铁厂上班，”她用英语回答他，尽量不带任何情绪，“主要工作是烧锅炉和抄写排班表。”

他似乎有点困惑。“你看上去不像读完中学的样子，已经参加工作了？”

她面不改色地看着他。“我没有读过中学，先生。”

“苏联的小学会教那么多门外语？”

“都是我父亲教我的。”

他敬佩地感慨道。“那他一定非常厉害。”

她捏紧了拳头，没有再说话。

他直到抽完一根烟都没有再说什么，按灭烟头的时候漫不经心地提议道。“愿意去其他国家看看吗，Екатерина？英国不是超级大国，但我发誓每天你都可以吃到这样的食物，也不用再烧锅炉。”

他没有让她及时表态，话锋一转。“你还要吃点什么吗？”

她已经吃饱了，但还是认真地考虑了片刻。“樱桃馅饼。”

他挥挥手叫来侍者，掏出卢布付了自助餐的餐位费，用地道的俄语对侍者说。“再来一份樱桃馅饼吧，劳驾，请帮我直接送上来。”

奶香四溢的酥皮脆饼里大颗大颗的樱桃都裹着糖浆，酸甜可口，依旧是热的，她以为自己都快忘了，小时候她最喜欢吃的就是这里的樱桃馅饼。

他微笑地看着她。“一份没有甜品的大餐是不完整的，对吧？”

她没有吭声，用刀叉沉闷地吃着馅饼。他安静地观赏着她的犹疑，缓慢地吃着自己面前的蜂蜜蛋糕，没有任何催促她做决定的意思，眺望着窗外的克里姆林宫和红场，像任何一个游客。

有些门一旦被打开，就再也关不上了。这个道理她是明白的。她打开门，决意从此走出莫斯科。

“我考虑好了。”她一字一顿地对他说，“我跟你一起回英国。”

—

Mycroft的电话是在半夜打来的，当时在科索沃是白天。“Sherlock最近在忙什么？”

她确保自己的声音里没有暴露疲态。“第三具尸体也被发现了，又是十五岁的女孩，Sherlock正在忙着破案。”

“别无异常？”

“没有。”她爬起来，看了一眼蒙塔古街的摄像头，“除了他半夜三点还没有休息之外，他没什么不对劲的地方。”

“挺好。”

她有些想问Mycroft需不需要她冲过去给他弟弟来一针，让他强行睡上八个小时——如果她还没昏迷过去的话。电话那头的Mycroft沉默着，似乎也在思考这个问题。

“那就这样吧，Eva。继续盯着他。”

“好的。”

电话那头传来了吵架的声音，她听见Mycroft抬高了音量说了几句，转而又对着她嘱咐道：“有任何情况，及时提醒我。”

“我明白。”

电话立刻被从那一头挂断了，她倒回床上，幻想着索科沃的沙漠和蓝天，手提电脑躺在另一个枕头上，在房间里倒映出一片白光，Sherlock还是一动不动地缩在自己的单人沙发上，双手摆成塔型。

自从某天闲不住的Sherlock给自己注射了过量的药物，Mycroft就不得不采取最原始也最有效的方式去监控自己的弟弟。看在上帝的份上，他既不想在和首相共进午餐的时候突然接到医院的病危通知书，也不想让弟弟不省心的行为惊扰到颐养天年的父母，而Eva是他的另一双眼睛，也是他的另一双耳朵和另一双手。

如果不是Mycroft，她还在钢铁厂里没日没夜地烧锅炉，如果随着苏联解体钢铁厂跟着倒闭的话，她会走上街头，出卖色相度日，酗酒，很快就死在西伯利亚。他解救了她，所以她给他卖命，天经地义。

她睡不着，从床上坐起来，继续看GCHQ持续发来的监听内容，目光停留在一段长达十分钟的录像上，她反复看了几遍，在“波利亚科夫”这个名字上用荧光笔做了标记。

注：

苏联的经济一如既往地不需要解释了……贫富差距在现在的俄罗斯都是个影响社会发展的问题。

57号餐厅是在古姆国立百货商店3楼，就在克里姆林宫附近，苏联时期是自助餐，后来改成了普通的餐厅。


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 03

如果真要说有什么理由让她在下午四点还手忙脚乱地跑去议会大厦，那只能说和Mycroft有关：Holmes先生在科索沃被一桩不大不小的贿赂案绊住了，比较年长的那位，当然。

她以自己上级的名义参加了一次会议，听了半天下议院的扯皮，头疼欲裂地勉强整理出纪要，在邮件末尾还不忘给出准确的解决方法一二三供他选择，有关波利亚科夫的背景调查还在继续，如果圆场不给她足够的技术支持，她只好抬出Mycroft的名义亲自再去跑一次。她走出议会大厦的时候已经超过晚上八点了，在旁边的一家咖啡馆里解决晚餐。

“大杯热摩卡加肉桂，鸡肉三明治，谢谢。”她接过散发着热意的一次性外带纸杯，仰头连喝了好几口，提着冷冰冰的再生纸口袋刚想离开，就看见Bill Haydon坐在靠窗的座位上，得体的浅色西装配条纹领带，喝到一半的咖啡摆在小圆桌上，手里拿着一本旧书。

“晚上好。”他把书合上。

Eva感觉自己在紧张。“真巧，Haydon先生。”

“Bill。”他纠正道。

她莞尔。“好，Bill。”

“我想你也下班了？”他示意了一下她沉甸甸的挎包。

她是没有下班这个概念的，只有工作和睡觉。但既然他问了，她只能点点头。“确实，下班了。”

但还是会有无休止的加班等着她。

她怀疑对方是有备而来，圆场也在附近，毕竟谁都不能忽略掉这么大的一栋楼，就伫立在不远处。

“你喜欢书吗？”他抚摸了一下手里的旧书封面。

她略加思忖。“那要看是什么类型的书了。”

“乔治·奥威尔。”他把书的封面转向她，《1984》。

“读过。”她没有谈自己的观点，过于暴露自己是危险的。

他翻了翻书页。“每天开工之前先集体仇恨两分钟，我刚读到这里。”

“那么您该继续看下去。”

“我也是这么想的。”他歪了歪脑袋，意外地有点无辜的可爱，让她想起了小猫头鹰，“但是你来了。”

她笑而不语。

“今天是圣诞，Eva，”Bill看了一眼身披彩灯的圣诞树，“我想我还是不能免俗地该说一句，圣诞快乐。”

她知道今天是12月25日，但她早就不过圣诞了，今天只是非常普通的一天，除了冷得活见鬼。“你也是，圣诞快乐，Bill。”

“难道你没有聚会的计划？”

“抱歉，并没有。”她顺势在旁边的位置坐下，开始吃三明治，里面放了美乃滋。

Bill喝完了咖啡，对侍者低声嘱咐了几句，对方心领神会地离开，再度出现时端来了一份蛋糕，托盘上还摆着

一朵花，玫瑰，旁边附着一张简单的圣诞卡。

“一份小小的圣诞礼物。”他是这么表示的。

“我没有准备礼物给你，Bill。待会儿我该帮你买单。”

“接受礼物的时候一心考虑着如何回礼，就不算彻底地享受这个过程。介意吗？”他指了指烟盒，Mycroft总是不会问的。

“不介意。”

他点了一根烟，夹烟的手很消瘦，像是夹着一把手术刀。

她拿起叉子，像切碎大理石似的把蛋糕割下一小块，缓慢地送进嘴里，然后又是第二块。她已经二十八岁了，但吃甜食的时候还是一如既往地投入，溢于言表的快乐，又带有一点点不可名状的期待，仿佛下一口的味道永远会更好。

像个小女孩。Bill是这么想的，放松了脊背，靠在座位上，看到两个六七岁的小孩举着姜饼人嬉笑着在街道上奔跑，父母远远地跟在后面，和睦地微笑着。

—

“那时候我还在牛津，每个礼拜六骑自行车去写生，”Bill拉开咖啡店的弹簧门，让她走在前面，“水彩和素描都有。如果没有干这一行，我可能会当个画家。”

她和他并肩走在街道上。“我在这方面并不是行家，可能会让你见笑了，但我乐意欣赏。”

“我从小就喜欢绘画，等到了周末或者暑假，母亲会带我去看画展。”

“你母亲很爱你。”

“当然，”Bill笑了笑，“你呢？你小时候周末经常做什么？”

“看芭蕾，有一阵时间看得太多了，闭上眼都能看见白天鹅在旋转。”俄国人的头仰得高高的，身体却陷在回忆里。

“很美丽的爱好。”

“是么，”Eva安静地看向前方的黑夜，“这项爱好并没有持续太久。”

Bill看向她，他们对视了一下，Eva轻描淡写地清清嗓子。“总是不出新的舞剧，反复看同样的东西令人乏味。”

她母亲从前是莫斯科大剧院芭蕾舞团的首席，经文化部副部长介绍与她父亲认识，外祖父母也都是深受文化部喜爱的艺术工作者。她母亲在结婚前跳过很多芭蕾舞剧，后来也带她看过不少，传统的《天鹅湖》、《睡美人》和《胡桃夹子》之外，在格里戈洛维奇交响芭蕾的影响下，还有《海鸥》和《宝石花》。她母亲总是频繁地带她去莫斯科大剧院，不排除是想向当年的同僚炫耀自己现在的生活。

“卡佳，”母亲正在扣上衣的扣子，巴黎运来的时装刚刚被女佣熨烫整齐，纤长的脖子和舒展的四肢如天鹅一般，“今天去莫斯科大饭店吃午餐怎么样？然后我们直接去剧院。”

“我吃腻了。”她摆弄着母亲随手放在桌上的首饰，把母亲的发卡戴在自己头上，决定把这个占为己有。

“那么就换一家吃，我也有点腻了，”母亲对着镜子戴耳环，拿出粉盒往脸上扑粉，语气里有一种居高临下的善良，“我们今天早点出发，免得到时候又嫌弃司机开得慢了。也不能总怪别人，人家替我们做事也不容易。”

“不出新剧我就不看了，”她又拿起一个母亲的胸针，自说自话地别在自己的衣襟上，这个也好看，她想要的东西妈妈总是会给她的，“看来看去都是那样，我都能背下来了。”

母亲吻了吻女儿的头发，两头金发紧紧地靠在一起，一模一样的大眼睛长睫毛，乍一看像一大一小两个套娃。“现在莫斯科就这么些好玩的，等夏天来了我们一家三口一起去黑海，上面分给我们一栋新的达恰，让爸爸带你去游泳。”

夏天没有来。

伦敦还是又下雪了，白色的颗粒飘到了他们的头发上，这是个白色的圣诞。Bill看到有一粒雪花落在了Eva的睫毛上，下意识地伸出手摸了一下她的眼睛，但雪已经融化了，他的手指停留在了她眼角，她垂下视线，浓密的睫毛也跟着翻了下来，细细绒绒的触感覆在他的手指尖，片刻后又重新抬起眼，定定地看向他。

她的眼睛很美，椭圆形的大眼睛，眼角尖尖，眼窝深邃而圆滑，眼珠是绿色的，有些光下又是蓝色的，仿佛透着寒光的宝石藏在了深深的峡谷里，比起精致或者明亮之类的形容词，一个更确切的形容词是“充满诗意”。如果她没有干这一行的话，或许能当个电影明星，如果演不来戏的话，当个海报模特也绰绰有余，人们会喜欢她的。

Mycroft Holmes站在他们不远处，不动声色地散发着自己不怒而威的气场，Eva浑身一凛，压低了嗓子说了一声“boss”，背着挎包自动站到了他身后。

Bill清了清嗓子，把手抄进口袋里。“Mycroft。”

“Bill，”Mycroft皮笑肉不笑，“非常高兴见到你，特别是在圣诞节。”

他们当她不存在似的开始冠冕堂皇的寒暄，客套的笑容洋溢着不可名状的肃杀，气氛诡异得像是某种战场和聚会的混合。

“圣诞快乐，Mycroft，”Bill朝Mycroft伸出手，他们交握一下，“希望我的祝福不会太晚。”

“你也一样，圣诞快乐。”

Mycroft转身，钻进街角那辆黑色的轿车，Eva垂着眼睛跟在他身后，像个默不作声的押车人。

“波利亚科夫，”Mycroft看向车窗外，仿佛刚刚什么都没有发生，“那个文化参赞？”

她点了点头，转而说道。“在两年前的一段视频里，他对另一个俄罗斯军官行了个军礼，他的档案上可不是这么说的，不排除有造假的嫌疑。”

“圆场那边怎么回事？”

“Percy Allelin认为这种猜测是天方夜谭，波利亚科夫是他们的情报来源，他们不能失去他的信任，彻查他显得毫无可能。”

Mycroft开始皱眉。“Control呢？他怎么说？”

“圆场老总犯了心梗。”

他的眉头皱得更紧了。“Oliver Lacon难道也跟着住院了？他难道不要趁机表现一把？”

Eva的声音更轻了。“他在忙着弹劾Percy Allelin。”

Mycroft用皱眉的方式咒骂了一声，点了一根烟。

“波利亚科夫，”Mycroft把烟抽到一半时才慢吞吞地重复了一遍这个俄语名字，“我第一次听到这个名字的时候，联盟还牢不可破。”

Eva一动不动地看向窗外，没有说话。

Mycroft侧过脸看了她一眼。“你还记得多少和你父亲有关的事，Eva？”

“我当时太小了。”

Mycroft思忖片刻。“在我印象里，他和波利亚科夫有关。”

“我会去调查，”她不动声色地深吸一口气，“请交给我。”

“在我刚开始工作的那几年，我经常听见你父亲的名字，虽然我对他并不了解。谢尔盖·米哈尔伊洛夫，是这个名字对吧？他们给他很高的评价，联盟的刺刀，也有人说他是联盟的弩箭。”Mycroft停顿片刻，“虽然单看没什么，但放在一起就显得有些滑稽了，是吧，一个人怎么可能又是刺刀又是弩箭？”

……谢尔盖·米哈尔伊洛夫利用职权贩卖国家机密，密谋叛逃，苏联国家安全委员会主席，大将弗拉基米尔·亚历山德罗维奇·克留奇科夫对其严厉批评，开除其党籍，剥夺职位……

“他不再是联盟的人了。”Eva下意识地反驳，然后才意识到也不存在什么牢不可破的联盟，联盟破灭了，她亲眼看见的，也有她的功劳。

Mycroft大概也想到了这个，和她对视一眼，像画个句号似的点了点头。

黑色轿车在街边缓缓停下，他下了车，缓慢地向自己的住处走去。她坐在车里目送他远去，突然想起了父亲。那个混着霜冻的夜里，距离圣诞节还有遥远的一个多月，父亲突然离开家，没有告诉任何人。当时他穿着一身挺括的大衣，没有戴围巾，那个记忆里高瘦而挺拔的俄国男人在黑暗里站了一会儿，谨慎地避开了路灯，掏出打火机点了一根烟，抽了一口，悄无声息地钻进了一辆黑色的伏尔加，车灯亮了亮，缓缓驶入黑暗。

谢尔盖·米哈尔伊洛夫再也没有回来。

注：

卡佳是叶卡捷琳娜的爱称


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 04

莫斯科的冬天太冷了，整夜整夜地下雪，鹅毛似的飘落在屋檐和地面上，结成了一层厚厚的冰。

1985年的一整年都是人心惶惶的，她父亲叛逃了，留下她母亲和她，孤儿寡母两个接受组织的检查，或者说责罚更贴切一些。

那是一间很窄的房间，天花板很矮，可能是地下室，空气里散发着浓厚的酸腐味，左边一大面墙都是深色的，她知道那是单向玻璃。

“你会英语，是吗？”一个她不认识的军官坐在她对面，问道。

她没吭声，缩在椅子的角落里。

“听见了没有，我在问你话呢，别让我把问题上升到态度层面。你会说英语吗？”

“会。”

“你父亲教你的，是吗？”

“是。”

“你父亲教你外语，是不是想把你也弄到外国去？”那个人把笔放在了桌上，“计划赶不上变化，他来不及带你们走了，感觉情况不对就自己先溜了？”

“不是。”她争辩道，“爸爸教我外语是希望我能够以后为克里姆林宫效力。”

“说实话，叶卡捷琳娜·米哈伊洛娃。”

她开始哭。“这就是实话，爸爸一直想让我长大了为联盟工作。”

“哼，为联盟工作，为西方卖命。是这个意思吗？”

“不，不是……真的不是……我们都是忠诚的。求求您相信我，我说的都是真话。”

“事实是你的父亲叛逃了，他现在已经在腐朽的西方过上衣食无忧的好日子了，置整个联盟的安危于不顾！他对得起101学院吗？对得起组织的栽培吗？对得起他的肩章吗？”那个人说到这里，义愤填膺地用指节敲敲桌子，“以前国家和人民给了他多少便利？他拥有多少荣誉？得到过多少嘉奖？看来他的思想已经腐朽得无可救药了，还影响到了家属。你自己说说，如果他对联盟哪怕有一点点忠诚，怎么会叛逃呢？”

“我不知道，我真的不知道，对不起，”她不停地道歉，为了自己不知道到底是什么的事，“对不起……”

“那么说些你知道的，你母亲呢？她参与过什么？”

“妈妈和我一样什么都不知道，爸爸从来不谈论工作，妈妈也从来不问，妈妈什么都不知道。”她大声啜泣道，“让我见见妈妈好不好？求求你们了，我想要见妈妈……”

“我警告你，叶卡捷琳娜·米哈伊洛娃，说谎不是好习惯。退一万步说，你母亲的生活作风也能说明一部分问题了。那么多珠宝首饰，那么多进口的衣服，那么多双靴子。还有她的前同事们主动举报的，她每个月去几次莫斯科大剧院？享受的是哪个级别的座位？吃的用的，都是什么级别的好东西？老实交代吧，她是不是拿了外国势力的钱？”

在莫斯科，哪怕有钱，能买到的东西也是有限的。这项指控一看就是假的，但她没办法辩解。因为她母亲享有的一切都是专人送来的，是自己人的东西。

“妈妈没有拿过任何不属于她的东西，也从来没有想过危害伟大的苏联，从来没有。妈妈最怕的就是冲突和打仗了。求求你……求求你了，让我见见妈妈吧，我不能没有妈妈。”她哀求道，弯下腰，天崩地裂似的哭泣。

“别再哭了，叶卡捷琳娜·米哈伊洛娃，你再也见不到你母亲了。她死在去西伯利亚的路上了，肺炎，昨天晚上的事。”

Eva从来没有对Mycroft说过她小时候的经历，她不提，他也从来不问。

这个英国男人，如果真让她推心置腹去评价的话，太好运了。他的出身无可挑剔，受过高档的教育，从伊顿一路读到剑桥，在政府部门的工作也是青云直上，他的痛苦是野心和职位不匹配，并且一直在想尽办法让它们对等，时常为那些大脑发育不健全的上级而愤怒。

如果Eva永远是叶卡捷琳娜·米哈尔伊洛娃，那么她可能会是他的宿敌。他在白金汉宫是什么地位，她在克里姆林宫就是什么地位，只会高不会低。在绝对的权力和微妙的政治游戏面前，性别是个问题，但不是她的局限。

“这是我的女儿，卡佳。”父亲是这么对别人介绍她的，“这个灵光的小脑袋，说什么只要一遍就能记住了。”

“伊戈尔叔叔好。”她拉着父亲的手，看了看来人嵌着几粒沙土的皮鞋尖和晒黑的手臂，“黑海边好玩吗？”

“哈，真是个聪明的小姑娘，比你当年还厉害，谢尔盖。”那个和她父亲看上去同龄的男人朝她扶了扶帽檐，笑了笑，“我看卡佳她以后会成为一位上将的夫人，如果是个男孩，就是上将。”

“那可不一定，在我看来，卡佳以后就是上将。其他臭小子才不能夺走属于她的位置呢，她的脑子比他们灵光多了，我预感她会成为克里姆林宫的第一个先例，”父亲摸了摸她的脑袋，言语里洋溢着骄傲，“当然，我也会帮她的。哪里有父母不帮着孩子的？”

那时候连她都是这么觉得的，她会给克里姆林宫效力，像一个真正的苏联人那样，把自己的鲜血和呼吸都献给伟大的联盟。没有什么比这更崇高的理想了，也没有什么比这更伟大的使命了。

“卡佳，”父亲喊她的时候声音总是非常短促，仿佛那是一条特殊的军令口号，“还记得我怎么教你法语的吗？”

“当然记得。”她毫不费心地就把他上次跟她解释的变位复述了出来，他们用法语低声对话了几句，父亲满意地点点头，答应下次回家的时候给她带巧克力和新裙子。

“谢尔盖，你教她的东西太多了。”母亲指挥女佣把晚餐摆在桌上，走到父亲身边，亲昵地挽住他的胳膊，“现在是和平年代，卡佳根本用不上这些，不如让她和同年龄的孩子们多玩玩儿吧。”

“用不上？叶莲娜·米哈尔伊洛娃同志，你倒是说说，什么叫用不上？”父亲皱眉表达着不满，但并没有顺着说下去，而是话锋一转，拍拍爱人的手，语气更加得意，“狼教狼崽捕猎，山羊教羊羔吃草，也不看看她是谁的女儿？”

“叛徒的女儿，只要一心悔过作风端正，也是国家的好少年。”小学毕业前夕，她的同班同学、大队长格里高利·斯维亚托斯拉夫是这么在讲台上说的，他胸前戴着鲜艳的领巾，手里举着发言稿高声朗读着，“但我们学校的叶卡捷琳娜·米哈尔伊洛娃在做什么呢？讽刺其他同学的好心劝告，不听老师的教诲，校长指出她的错误，她还朝他丢石子，拖班级的后腿，给学校抹黑，没有任何悔过的迹象。”

“她的父亲已经被证实是犯间谍罪的叛徒，母亲生前穷奢极欲，沉迷享受，思想作风腐化。对这类严重损害国家利益的危害分子，我们表示痛恨。可悲的腐朽的家庭氛围影响到了叶卡捷琳娜·米哈尔伊洛娃同志，她的父母没有起到榜样作用，还让她受到了负面的思想侵害。但我们非但不能责怪她，还要温暖地拥抱她，让她感受到祖国母亲的宽容与力量。”

他咽了咽口水，换了一页，继续读着。

“劳动，是剔除思想问题、取得进步的最好方法。她即将加入莫斯科钢铁厂，半工半读，积极加入繁忙的建设活动。这个决定也代表着组织对她的激励和祝福，希望她捍卫国家利益，为人民服务，以一己之力永远效忠牢不可破的联盟。”

罗马不是一天建成的，Eva，或者说叶卡捷琳娜，也不是只花了一天就走出莫斯科的，仇恨日积月累地在她的心里发酵着，生长着。

“还有谁想要向叶卡捷琳娜·米哈尔伊洛娃吐口水？”

“我们不能把食物分给叛徒的女儿，她不配吃面包也不配喝格瓦斯。”

“你还站在这里做什么，米哈尔伊洛娃同志？快点去帮忙挑大粪啊。”

“组织给了你将功补过的机会，希望你好好珍惜，抛弃从前的腐化作风。靴子破了这种事情自己忍忍就好了，莫斯科的冬天，谁不冷呢？”

“滚！祖国的叛徒！联盟的敌人！”

早晚有一天，我会成为联盟真正的敌人。这个念头不止一次地跳到她的脑海里。

叶卡捷琳娜以鲜血和热泪爱着联盟，但是又对它从头到脚都满怀质疑，恨之入骨。她换上打着补丁的工作服，在车间经理混杂着咒骂的催促下低头走进破旧的工厂车间，锅炉像不锈钢棺材似的并排立着，源源不断地冒着热气，白色的热蒸汽蒙上了她寒冷的眼睛。

—

“波利亚科夫是文化参赞，除了旁听剑桥大学的俄罗斯文学课程以外，做的最多的事情莫过于致力于推广新兴的俄语作家，”她对Mycroft是这么汇报的，“毕竟不能总吃托尔斯泰和普希金的老本。”

“别的呢？”Mycroft站在走廊里，摸出了烟盒。

“圆场拦截了我的信息来源，他们不允许我继续追查下去。但目前为止没有任何和其他苏联叛逃人员来往的痕迹。”

“就他们这幅样子还想找鼹鼠，我看他们都不自觉地在帮鼹鼠打地洞。”Mycroft点了烟，蹙着眉浅浅地抽了一口，“这件事我去亲自找Lacon。Sherlock呢？最近怎么样了？”

“他破了那一桩对伦敦少女的连环谋杀案。”

“怎么破的？”他总是不经意间就错过Sherlock的太多事了，他的弟弟总是跑得太快，怕他追上似的。

“最后一名死者留了暗号，她知道是谁想要自己的命。”

“怎么说？”

“她留下的暗号是42 11 13 16 8 15，用铅笔写在作业本上，夹在了自己房间的化学课本里。”

“化学课本，”他抽了第二口烟，“原子序数？”

“是的。Mo Na Al S O P, Mona Alsop，一位大学教授的妻子。她背地里干着皮条生意，把年轻的女孩介绍给大学教授们，从中抽成。四个女孩想把这件事曝光给媒体，没想到惹祸上身，对，死者是三名，有一个潜在被害人还活着——Sherlock先一步找到了Mona Alsop，救了她。”

“结案了？”

“结了。Greg Lestrade结的。”十个小时前，这个案子以他的名义在苏格兰场的内部系统里显示的是“已封存”。

他颔首。“听过这个名字，某个Sherlock走得很近的警员，他身边的金鱼。”

Sherlock和Mycroft在评论旁人的时候有着几乎相等的刻薄，他们兄弟俩虽然长得一点也不像，但刻薄起来是几乎一模一样的。

那我是什么。一条更听话金鱼？还是用Sherlock的话来说，鹰犬？Eva忍不住想。似乎鹰犬更好一点，但仔细想想，也就是那么回事，并没有高贵到哪里去。

“你有弟弟妹妹吗，Eva？”

“我是独生女。”

“那你可能很难理解我的想法，Sherlock比我小八岁，家里更小的那个男孩。他出生时没赶上好时候，母亲身体欠佳，父亲工作繁忙，我必须承担起作为哥哥的责任。”

责任这个词像是Mycroft Holmes一生的魔咒。什么是责任？社会道德赋予他的指责和任务？是强制的吗？可以推卸吗？搞砸了怎么办？Sherlock从来不是一个省心的弟弟，Mycroft在Sherlock两岁那年就发现了，并且预测他的弟弟只会越来越不省心——可见他从小就是个有远见的人，这是一种天赋。

她细细地看着他高傲的倦容。“你已经做得很好了，Mycroft。”

他把烟头按灭，摆摆手，谢绝了她的同情，转而说道。“你看上去很久都没有好好休息了，Eva。”

她微笑，现在已经是凌晨了。“我回去就休息。”

他抬起手，突然摸了摸她的头发。深夜让人情绪敏感，一秒钟，或者两秒钟，他的理智出走，把大脑的掌控权让位给了感情。

她愣住了，整个人像是被抽空了似的，或许是一两秒，也可能是半分钟，她对时间的估计并不总是那么准确。

他们之间不是没有说破的机会，她跟随他十三年了，总有那么些契机，总有那么些场合，对于谈工作之外的内容来说是不算太怪异的，比如绿草如茵的白金汉宫前，比如深夜的黑色轿车里，再比如现在，白厅办公楼的走廊上，凌晨一点，白炽灯徒劳地亮着，窗外是伦敦最繁华，权力最密集的区域，没有一个人经过他们身边，也没有一个人会知道他们到底说过什么。

但他从来没有说破过，感觉没有必要。她也没有，也感觉没必要，或许还有不敢，也偷偷地笑话着自己异想天开。对Mycroft个人而言，儿女私情总是不合时宜的，无论时宜到底是什么。

Mycroft的脸上闪过一秒的欲言又止，她还能在他脸上捕捉到一些尴尬，但Mycroft很快又恢复到了冷静自持的状态，从从容容地把手放回西装口袋里，朝相反的方向走去。

“圣诞快乐，Eva，”他对她说话时照例是用不着回头的，“早点回去吧。”

“圣诞快乐，您也是。”

她站在原地，目送着他的身影消失在白厅办公楼的拐角处，他的脚步声一下又一下，不轻不重地踩在地毯上，她总觉得他的脚步声都是刻意的，有威严感，但是又显得低调，不至于做作，具有鲜明的大英政府特色。她漫无目的地听着，等着他的脚步声渐渐离她远去，直到一点声音也没有了，寂静像一双无形的双手，将她拥入怀中。

注：

流放西伯利亚是当时对犯人的一种做法，克格勃的一贯作风，连带家属一起责罚

101学院是苏联的高级情报学院，培养克格勃的摇篮


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 05

  
第二天一大早，Bill Haydon把圣诞礼物邮寄到了白厅办公室，就摆在她的座位上。她原来以为他给自己寄了一束单纯的玫瑰，想不到还有一条Liza Borzaya的手链，俄罗斯的珠宝设计品牌，一条白金手链，珐琅雕成的缎带上写着Maverick，旁边点缀着两颗小巧的红宝石。

白厅办公室一片哗然。这件事像是圣诞节后给人们调剂的八卦新闻，出现得恰如其分，让人们可以名正言顺地在上班时间摸鱼，在茶水间里吃着奥利奥配加了奶的红茶，偷偷地开小会。

大家都知道圆场才子Bill Haydon是怎么样的一个人，非常迷人，文质彬彬，读书人式的浪漫，还很会投其所好，从他送的礼物就可见一斑，漂亮的俄国姑娘和这种异域风格的珠宝很搭，所以他就不会送她千篇一律的Cartier或者Bulgari。

文秘办公室的姑娘小伙们在茶水间捂着嘴讨论了三天，唯一的结论是Mycroft Holmes肯定是不会放人的。他是资本家，是奴隶主，是女王忠实的仆人，手下还管着几百万号仆人的仆人，他会放自己的心腹就这样和圆场的人走在一块儿，那才是奇了怪了。但谁能担保Eva不会自己主动辞职呢？万一，只是说万一，Eva真的想经营一段感情，说不定没几年就变成Haydon太太了。她二十八岁了，每天在Mycroft Holmes的高压工作环境下勤勤恳恳地干活，当有一个可以正常生活的机会放在她面前，总是会动摇的吧，Bill又是个不错的人。

Mycroft Holmes对此不置一词，大家都以为他或多或少会对自己的助手做些什么来挽留她：威胁，或者给她一点好处。但他什么都没有做，她也什么都没有提，仿佛Bill Haydon的礼物直接送到了泰晤士河里。

那个礼拜五，晚上七点，Bill Haydon突然出现在了白厅办公室的门口。消息不出五分钟就传遍了整栋大楼，奴隶主的脸色糟得像是能从桌子底下变出一把猎枪，但还是只能眼睁睁地看着自己的助手打卡下班。

他们去了一家露天咖啡馆，坐在大大的阳伞下，两杯咖啡，一束花，还有一块蛋糕是为她点的。

“这条手链很适合你。”Bill示意她的手腕。

她看了看他送的手链，她今天刻意带出来了。“你的品味很好。”

他微笑着注视着她。“我在这时候称赞你的眼睛，会不会显得我过于俗套？”

“我讨厌俗气的场面话，甜言蜜语则无妨，”她撑着脑袋，也开始笑，“但你可以直接吻我。”

他凑了过来，她闭上眼，嘴唇相贴，他们在露天咖啡馆的伞下接吻，咖啡苦涩的香气围绕着他们，她刚刚吃了芝士蛋糕，口感丰厚而不腻，但还是不比记忆里的樱桃馅饼，可能她骨子里还是个守旧的人。

他松开她的时候，她压低了声音，问他。“你就是鼹鼠，对么？”

他丝毫不慌张。“你怎么知道的？”

她晃晃腕上的手链。“你一直在提醒我，雪姑娘，Maverick，还有你的那本《1984》。你根本不怕我发现，说的更确切些，你害怕我发现不了。”

他冷淡地称赞她。“你很聪明，Eva。”

她冷笑。“只是不傻。”

他把咖啡喝完，放回桌上，笑而不语。

“老生常谈的问题，”她抬头看了看天，“不怕我回头就告诉家长？他想找你算账很久了。如果你想让我帮忙对付他，你可能找错人了。”

“我不想让你帮忙对付他。事实上，我非常羡慕他能有你这样忠心耿耿的助手，”他眨眨棕色的漂亮眼睛，无辜得几乎信以为真，“你看，我一直都是单干的。”

“波利亚科夫呢？”

“我们是平等的关系，他把情报给我，我输送到克里姆林宫，没有人帮我打下手，我很辛苦。”他对她直言不讳。

果然是波利亚科夫，那个文化参赞。她找对了人。“莫斯科要你来找我做什么？处决我？”

他摆摆手。“来找你并不是莫斯科的意思，是我自己的意思。”

“那么你想做什么？”她问。

“跟你说一些，”他停顿片刻，“你可能被蒙在鼓里的消息。”

“嗯？”

因为怕被人听见，也怕无处不在的窃听器——无论它们的主人是谁，他们凑得很近，像一对正在耳语的甜蜜情侣。她可以看清他耳廓的绒毛。平心而论，Bill Haydon是个可爱的男人，只可惜太聪明了，也没有心。

可能这是聪明男人的通病。

“你父亲，谢尔盖·米哈尔伊洛夫，”他一字一顿地说道，“当年是假叛逃，真双面间谍，他从未背叛过祖国。”

天崩地裂。

“这不可能。”她飞速地说。

“怎么不可能？”他朝她眨眨眼，依旧该死的无辜。

她忍不住开始颤抖。“如果是这样，为什么没有人暗地里接应我和我母亲？难道他们都是这么对待高官家人的么？流放西伯利亚和孤儿院。”

“这不得不牵扯到另一个人，伊戈尔·瓦列里耶维奇。”

“伊戈尔叔叔？”记忆里，那是她父亲的朋友。

“他和你父亲并不总是穿一条裤子，你明白了吧？”Bill无奈地看着她，仿佛在对一个天真的小女孩解释什么叫派系斗争。

“空口无凭，”她用力地呼吸着，“我为什么要信你？”

“你想要什么证据，我这里都有。”

“1991年没有付之一炬的文书文件？还是1991年之后再伪造的？”她抱着胳膊，想要找出他的一切漏洞，她不能承受这个错误，这个错误不是她的，但它不能是真的。

“文书在我这里不能说明问题，在你眼里也不能。”他的语气非常诚恳，眼神也一样，“我能让你见你父亲，现在。他一直在英国境内，一直藏在了圆场照不到的角落里，为他伟大的祖国母亲效力。”

—

“波利亚科夫是三重间谍。一个俄罗斯驻英的文化参赞，表面上答应给苏联相关的情报，换来不能被正式入账的英镑，实际上和鼹鼠里应外合，把情报——直接！发给莫斯科！”

Mycroft Holmes就差把文件直接丢在圆场众人的脸上。

“鼹鼠就在你们身边，”他飞快地下了这个定论，“而你们都不知道他是谁，还想着用波利亚科夫给你们的垃圾向上面邀功领赏。”

Eva坐在距离风暴中心最远的位置，对着手提电脑打着一份全新的申请报告，用来请示白厅办公室主任，让他批准他们彻查波利亚科夫并建立专案小组，不列颠的官僚体制让他们总是非常没有效率，这一点也是她爸爸从前一直嘲笑他们的。克格勃不一样，虽然做决策总是会花一点时间，但执行一贯都势如闪电。

她一直不知道父亲在哪。父亲叛逃之后的一切都是迷。她小时候觉得他可能在西欧就被某位克格勃情报站的外勤杀害了，或者单纯就是运气不好死在路上了，虽然她不太会主动去想这件事。她当时年纪还小，但大概是知道的，父亲在体系之内确实有盟友，但树敌更不少，还有表面是盟友的宿敌。谢尔盖·米哈尔伊洛夫同志锋芒毕露，又确实爬得太快，结果跌得也很惨，她和母亲处境那么悲惨多少也有这个原因，从前的敌人整不了他了，拿他的妻女开刀也能解解心头之恨。

自从她和Bill开始约会以来，Mycroft给她的工作就减少了，他不再那么器重她了，可能不久的将来还会找人来取代她的位置，虽然她觉得他并没有发现自己知道了鼹鼠的真实身份。

只是因为她在约会而已。Mycroft忍耐的阈值一直很高，也很低，这是她一直都知道的，但他也只会忍耐而已。她不是没有等过他，或者说她还在等着他，但他什么都没有说过。

下班的时候，她顺道去旁边的咖啡馆里买了一杯咖啡。这是她和Bill约好的暗语，如果她买了咖啡，那就是愿意让他安排见面，如果她买了蛋糕，那就是拒绝。

而她无法拒绝。那是她父亲。

还能有什么比这更具戏剧性的呢？她1989年冬天离开苏联，正式站在铁幕的西面，用尽一切力气报复自己的祖国，对自己当年遭受到的一切待遇进行反击。但到头来发现，一切都是徒劳的，也都是无用的。祖国分崩离析了，而她父亲根本没有叛逃。这是无须有的罪名，她受的苦也是无须有的苦，母亲的死也是无须有的死。还是说这个体系本身就是错的？无论苏联把她摆在哪个位置，都是错的。

谢尔盖·米哈尔伊洛夫老了很多，头发全白了，当年高挺的脊背有些佝偻，比以前胖了不少，但Eva还是一眼就认出来了，而对方也一眼认出了她来，她非常像她的母亲，大大的眼睛，漂亮得显眼。

他透过老花眼镜打量着她。“卡佳。”

她站在离他一米不到的地方。“爸爸。”

他们短暂地拥抱了一会儿，但很快就发现这种举措太亲密了，有些尴尬。如果母亲还在就好了，她可以先拥抱父亲，再拥抱她。Eva，或者说叶卡捷琳娜是这么想的。

“是Bill说的那么回事，卡佳。”父亲是这么告诉她的。这个家里自始至终叛逃的只有她一个人而已。

她坐在沙发上，喝着Bill煮的咖啡，突然感觉荒谬。Bill一直躲在厨房里，吃曲奇饼，喝咖啡，没有任何想要偷听的意思，对他们父女俩表达了充分的信任。这间房间里如果有窃听器和摄像头，那么她父亲也会用一百种只有他们明白的方法暗示她，而他没有，说明这一切都是真实的，也是安全的。

她干巴巴地开口。“我当时跟Mycroft Holmes离开，是因为……”

“不用解释。我知道。那是苏联坏的一面，它让你害怕也让你怨恨。你以前只尝过它的甜头，没尝到它的苦，唉，你那时候还太小了。”

“对不起，爸爸。”

“不用道歉，卡佳，”谢尔盖·米哈尔伊洛夫同志端坐在单人沙发上，生疏地安慰着自己的女儿，“过去了，都过去了。我们的国家经历了这么多困难的时期，但它们都过去了。”

神啊，告诉我该怎么做吧。苦难是真的，罪行是假的。复仇是真的，名义是假的。

她还能做出选择吗？什么选择？选择谁？她茫然地看向米黄色的地毯，这是一间牛津二手书店三楼的小公寓，不出意外的话，是Bill的所有物，她在茶几上看到一幅水彩画，剑桥街景的写生，角落里写着一行窄窄的“献给J，毕业快乐”。她认出来了这是Bill的字迹，她见过他签信用卡收据，笔迹窄长而圆滑，优美得和他的画一样。

“我没有赎罪的机会了，是吧？莫斯科一定想要我的命。”

她想起自己为Mycroft做过的那些事，那些击溃她祖国心脏的弩箭都是她放的，那些扎穿她同胞的刺也是她磨的，她太了解苏联的思考逻辑和行事作风了，她是大英政府砍向克里姆林宫的刀，一把心甘情愿的刀。

“别这样垂头丧气的，卡佳，一切还有转圜的余地。”她父亲坚定地指出，“你只是被利用了。”

“我心甘情愿跟他走的，爸爸。”她惘然地微笑着，“他没有放鱼饵，我就咬钩了，是我太愚蠢了。”

“不。”谢尔盖·米哈尔伊洛夫把一份泛黄的文件递给她，“看完它再说。”

彻底查清谢尔盖·米哈尔伊洛夫叛逃一事的任务汇报

1984年11月4日，谢尔盖·米哈尔伊洛夫借道西柏林叛逃伦敦，经查证存在疑点。

1984年12月1日，通讯总部截获莫斯科发往列宁格勒的数据电文一条，译文为“鲸鱼出网逗号保持联络句号”。疑与谢尔盖·米哈尔伊洛夫叛逃相关。

1984年12月17日，通讯总部截获莫斯科发往东柏林的数据电文一条，译文为“鲸鱼安全句号”。因东柏林情报站线人提供线索，现已开始监听一条巴黎通往伦敦的线路。（监听详情请见附录1）  
请尽快核准线人身份，确保调查工作的持续和稳定。

秘密情报局总局第一特别行动组  
M.Holmes  
1984年12月22日

她飞快地往后翻着，文件很厚，每一页都有Mycroft Holmes的亲笔签名，没有人比她更熟悉了，她的手指开始打颤。最后一份任务汇报写得非常简短，而她却盯着它看了很久。

彻底查清谢尔盖·米哈尔伊洛夫叛逃一事的任务汇报

1989年12月10日，已锁定叶卡捷琳娜·米哈尔伊洛娃，谢尔盖·米哈尔伊洛夫之女，策反任务发起人兼执行人M. Holmes

1989年12月17日，策反成功，即日回国

秘密情报局总局第一特别行动组  
M.Holmes  
1989年12月18日

她以为自己会愤怒，但愤怒已经被她在对付自己祖国的时候耗完了，只是突然感觉挫败。她到头来还是被愚弄了。

普希金那首诗怎么说的来着？假如生活欺骗了你，假如生活欺骗了你。

注：

Liza Borzaya是俄罗斯的珠宝设计师，非常有设计感

Maverick，n.持不同意见者; 独行其是者; 言行与众不同者；adj.标新立异的

那副水彩画，“献给J，毕业快乐”：暗示的是《锅匠裁缝士兵间谍》里的Jim Prideaux/Bill Haydon，Bill有同性恋倾向，他的爱人是大学同学Jim Prideaux

在这给Mycroft建立了一个私设：他的职业生涯起点是秘密情报局

普希金的《假如生活欺骗了你》其实是一首积极豁达的短诗，在这意境其实不搭，但这句话很合适，所以重复了两遍


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 06

“事实上，我见过不少像你这样的人，”Bill发动汽车送她回去，“一开始指天指地，愤世嫉俗地发誓再也不会回莫斯科，但还是。”

他没有把话说完，耸耸肩。

她坐在副驾驶，帮他把想说的话补充完整。“还是争先恐后地钻回笼子里？

圆场才子似笑非笑地摇摇头。“别这么说。”

Eva看向窗外伦敦人来人往的街道，旁边那辆SUV里坐着一家四口和一条大型犬，一个坐在婴儿座椅里的小女孩发现了她的目光，隔着玻璃对她招招手。

她朝那个小女孩笑了笑。在那一刻她突然很想要有个小孩，想要被爱，也想要去爱，最好是女儿，爱笑，机灵，她会不厌其烦地帮她梳辫子，买小裙子，带她去看天鹅湖，就像她母亲对待自己那样。

“你呢？”她眯着眼看伦敦冬天难得的太阳，“你又是出于什么原因才开始挖地洞的？”

“圆场不再是圆场了，办公室政治和派系斗争毁掉了它。人总想和聪明的人共事，但最后事实往往演变成与聪明人为敌。”他无奈地笑笑，叹了一口气，“现实总是让充满理想的人失望，不是么？无论哪边都一样。”

她怔怔地望着窗外。“是的。无论哪边都一样。”

Bill看了一眼前方拥堵的交通。

“你知道么，有时候我会想起一个故事，我那个信罗马天主教的外祖母给我讲的。”他清了清嗓子，“宗教像个看不见的钩子和一条看不见的长线，人们无论游荡到天涯海角，只要上帝轻轻一拉，他们还是会回到他的身边。对你们俄国人而言，意识形态难道不也是一样么？有的人狂热，有的人顺从，有的人斗争，有的人质疑，还有的人逃离。但身处无论何时何地，只要它轻轻一拉钩子，你们还是会回到它身边。”

她叹了一口气，闭上眼，突然感到疲惫。“Bill，你说的没错。”

Bill把她送到楼下。“我在等你的选择，叶卡捷琳娜。”

“给我一点时间，我需要考虑考虑。”她笑了，因为觉得自己不能哭，“给我一点时间。”

2002年2月，小布什政府撤回了美国对几项国际条约的支持，包括《京都议定书》、国际刑事法院和与俄罗斯之间的反弹道导弹条约。小布什政府着手进行之前遭到《美俄反导条约》限制和国会反对的国家导弹防御计划，希望以这套系统遏制“流氓国家”的攻击，美俄关系进一步恶化。

同年12月28日，英美开始秘密组建联合军队，美国计划以伊拉克藏有大规模杀伤性武器并暗中支持恐怖分子为由，绕开联合国安理会，单方面对伊拉克实施军事打击。

Mycroft急匆匆地赶往伊拉克，大英政府在国际化舞台上话语权有限，常常需要给美国表亲献花。

2003年1月1日，英国陆军情报六局（MI6）首脑M女士于俄罗斯海参崴被捕，2003年1月2日当地时间凌晨M女士被转移至莫斯科，克里姆林宫对白金汉宫正式提出人质交换，以M女士换取三位俄方间谍以及俄裔白厅办公室特别助理，叶卡捷琳娜·米哈尔伊洛娃。

翌日格林威治时间早上7点，白厅办公室特别助理叶卡捷琳娜·米哈尔伊洛娃于伦敦郊外被捕。

伦敦的雨一滩一滩地打在车窗上，像是司机一不小心开入了一个小型喷泉。Mycroft Holmes下车，撑开黑伞，独自走到一段狭长小路的尽头，收了伞，拉开弹簧门，走上二楼。里面的牢房一间接着一间，穿制服的人明显知道他是谁，敬畏地朝他问好，用钥匙帮他开了其中一扇门。

被软禁了三天，叶卡捷琳娜依旧表现得非常冷静，照常饮食，照常睡眠，看不出一点憔悴的迹象，甚至还比往常要健康一些，她给他工作的时候总是日夜颠倒，也来不及吃饭。

“Mycroft，好久不见，”她坐在折叠椅上，目光坦然，语气和平时无异，“伊拉克还顺利吗？”

他沉默。“你知道了，是么？”

“你指的是你打算把我当成人质交换到莫斯科？我知道了。早就知道了。”

“克里姆林宫不会为难你，你最多只是终身监禁。”他的语气依旧非常笃定，“我会去找驻俄大使馆的人情网络交涉，你会得到提前释放。”

“为什么？”她问，仿佛她真的不知道这个问题的答案似的。

他面色平静却难掩愧色。“M女士对不列颠更重要，Eva，我很抱歉。”

“不要道歉，Mycroft，我也……也有做得不好的地方。”她耸耸肩，语气淡漠，“比如我一直都没找到鼹鼠是谁。我知道你很在意，我也很在意，但我没找到。”

“不，Eva，不，”他低下了高贵的头颅，捏了捏鼻梁，又很快抬起头来，“别这么说。”

他是真的不知道。她骗过他了。叶卡捷琳娜安静地打量着他，突然感觉自己赢了一回。她终于赢了一回。鼹鼠她早就找到了，也是她放走的。在她面前，Mycroft失去了他引以为傲的洞察力，这是她一直没有想到的。

“谢谢你，但我这次可能用不上你帮忙了，Mycroft。”她轻飘飘地说，“我申请了美国的证人保护计划。”

他瞪着她，全然的愤怒和不解，窒息般地沉默了两秒钟。

她朝他苍白地笑了笑。

“你想干什么？”他质问她，“你以为美国人会把你看得那么重要？Eva，你的祖国不会就这样放过你的。”

“我正是不希望他们放过我，Mycroft。”她摇头，叹气，“你不了解我，也不了解俄国人。而我……算了，我也不了解你。”

他本来还想和她说些什么的，但他的手机响了，大英政府只好马不停蹄地撑着伞冲进雨里，把前助手、间谍帮凶和唯一可能爱上的人留在临时羁押的监狱里。

叶卡捷琳娜在监狱里待了三个月，一直表现得情绪稳定，经常问狱警讨要圆珠笔和打印纸，她在用俄语写诗，不是密文，不是电码，如果她的人生有另一种可能的话，她可能会是一位才华横溢的诗人，一位俄语文学家。

—

洪流

河水记录了我  
才会有叙事  
洪流冲向我  
我偏离了自己的名字  
才走向你

你同情我  
我以为我们互相同情  
我们被洪流冲到同一边  
水面有着明亮的波光

月光磨亮了半边岛屿  
照亮我  
我走不出月光  
你走不出洪流

署名：叶卡捷琳娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜·米哈尔伊洛娃

我的愿望是生活平凡

我的愿望是生活平凡  
每一天都很完整  
不要相互忌恨，我的朋友  
我们从来没有真正记住对方  
月光把我们摁坐在长椅上  
我们还以为是在自由地相爱

署名：叶卡捷琳娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜·米哈尔伊洛娃

—

联系美国的证人保护计划时，叶卡捷琳娜就知道自己的命运到底是什么，这是唯一一次她在毫无干扰的情况下自己主动选择的，不能怪任何人。俄方会派狙击手刺杀她，他们绝对不能放任她再逍遥法外了，而她也跑不动了。

俄国。英国。或许还有美国。每一方都有足够的理由恨她。她没有颜面回故国，只好像个斯拉夫人一样，勇敢，无畏，正面迎接死亡。客死他乡是她给自己的惩罚，她这样罪大恶极的人，只配被流放。

Bill Haydon依旧潜伏在圆场，她不知道他什么时候会暴露，也不知道他会不会暴露。她帮了他，给了他一点他需要的东西，他就明白了该怎么行动，擒拿M夫人用来交换人质只是他的第一步，潜伏在圆场里的鼹鼠只会越来越隐蔽，越来越强大。她这么做的原因也不是负气，仅仅是因为Bill比旁人都更了解她，已经很久没有人这么了解她了。他居然能看见那个一直牵在她身上的钩子和绳子，绳子那么细，钩子那么小，以至于有时候她都无法察觉，而他居然看得一清二楚。

早上八点，她敏锐地睁开眼，从监狱的硬板床上起身，问狱警。“请问这里打电话需要排队吗？”

狱警看了她一眼，让她等一会儿，跑开了。过了十来分钟，两个狱警都过来了，告诉她，现在可以打电话了。

“请带我过去吧，谢谢。我只需要打一个电话就可以了。”

打电话的地方是一间单独的房间。除了电话机什么都没有，她只好站着，拿开听筒，开始拨号。两个狱警站在门外聊着天，叶卡捷琳娜作为一名囚犯来说太顺从了，他们根本毫不费心。

电话响了三声之后，对方接了起来。

是Mycroft Holmes，她打的是他的私人手机，号码她烂熟于心。

“不好意思，介不介意重复一遍你的名字？”记忆深处，23岁的Mycroft坐在莫斯科的57号餐厅，手里夹着一支淡烟，礼貌地朝她微笑，“叶卡捷琳娜……后面是什么？”

那时候的他年轻得甚至还有些稚嫩，眉眼里有一种掩饰不了的意气风发。

“叶卡捷琳娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜·米哈尔伊洛娃。”她重复了一遍，小心翼翼地掩饰着自己的饱嗝。

他突发奇想提议道。“如果要开始新生活的话，起个新名字怎么样？”

“新名字？”

他随口一说。“Eva，以后你就叫Eva。”

她当时还不知道，自己这一辈子都注定是叶卡捷琳娜，也只能是叶卡捷琳娜。俄国人的名字一直都是教名加上父称，然后再是姓氏。她是谢尔盖·米哈尔伊洛夫的女儿，他决定叫她叶卡捷琳娜，所以她是叶卡捷琳娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜·米哈尔伊洛娃，永远不会成为其他人。

记忆里莫斯科的小河悄无声息地流淌着，又好像是静止的，像一条冻结的冰带。

1991年12月25日，在她的亲眼见证下，两级之一突然崩塌。那时候她十七岁，戈尔巴乔夫在电视机荧幕里风轻云淡地演讲，满脸的自以为是，在《天鹅湖》哀伤而恢弘的旋律里，苏联的牢不可破是那么讽刺。白厅办公室的宴会厅里熙熙攘攘，所有人都在庆祝，香槟开了一瓶又一瓶，没有人意料到冷战会这样结束，西方不战而胜。她记得Mycroft Holmes也在，他拿了两杯香槟，另一杯没有给她，而是递给了当时的外交部长。

当时她的脑海里突然隐隐传来母亲的声音。卡佳，你在做什么呢？唉，卡佳，我的卡佳，调皮的小家伙。

那是她第一次清晰地感受到钩子的存在。

就让钩子把她彻彻底底地勾走吧。她跑不动了，也不会跑了。

叶卡捷琳娜·米哈尔伊洛娃叹了一口气。监狱的栏杆外，伦敦还在下雨，这座城市永远在下雨，就像她记忆里的莫斯科一直在下雪。

电话那头仍然保持着沉默。

狙击枪的红点远远地落在了她的额头上，她知道，时间到了。

她清清嗓子，用俄语说道。“我就像小狗一样，你一吹口哨，我就跟着你跑。”

电话那头依旧一声不吭，但她知道他在听。

狙击枪瞄准的红点找准了位置，停在她眉心。这是个老练的狙击手，她放心下来，一切会很快的。

她轻声笑了笑，没有再说什么，手里依旧捏着电话听筒，双眼一动不动地正视前方，她一直都是勇敢的斯拉夫人，等待死亡，迎接死亡，仿佛那是她的朋友。

只听见嘭的一声，紧接着是一记不轻不重的人体落地声，电话听筒咚的一下砸到了地上又弹回半空，左右来回地剧烈晃动着，再也没能挂上。

全文完

注：

那个Bill所说的罗马天主教的故事是我在《故园风雨后》里看到的，感觉放在这里解释人的心理矛盾也很合适，就拿过来用了。用我基友的话来说，“恨的，反抗的，毁灭的，也是故乡”，人的本质是矛盾的，俄国人尤其，他们对country，对故乡，对土地有着深深的执念，叶卡捷琳娜是个纯粹的俄国人

弱国无外交，不列颠不再是当年的日不落帝国，在国际局势上难免需要抱抱美国表亲的大腿。美国发动伊拉克战争之后麦哥就去美国表亲那里争取利益了

“在她面前，Mycroft失去了他引以为傲的洞察力，这是她一直没有想到的”：直至本文完结，Mycroft都不知道Eva发现了鼹鼠是Bill，不知道她做过什么，也不知道Bill告诉她的那些东西。Mycroft是爱她的，他的爱扰动了他的判断和观察能力，caring is not an advantage

擒拿M夫人交换人质只是Bill的第一步，按照他原本的计划，他会把Eva换到克里姆林宫继续为俄罗斯工作。叶卡捷琳娜知道，却没有领情，她心甘情愿地走向了自我毁灭

诗是我自己胡编乱造的，见笑了

苏联解体前一天整个苏联的电视台都在循环播放《天鹅湖》，这也是苏联传统，重要人物逝世、重大变故都是全天播放的

叶卡捷琳娜最后的“我就像小狗一样，你一吹口哨，我就跟着你跑”来自前苏联作家肖洛霍夫的《静静的顿河》，阿克西妮娅去世之前对格里高尔的遗言。原文应该是“我就是这样的人，你吹一声口哨，我就像只小狗似的跟着你跑，我太爱你”，但叶卡捷琳娜没有说爱。她说这句话只是在感慨她曲折坎坷的一生，表达自己被利用的无奈，以及对命运的深深的嘲弄

如果有意的话，回过头去看Episode 0里面Sherlock的每一句嘲讽都是有深意的。“我能做得更好”——我不会在人质交换途中死掉。“你很熟悉”——俄罗斯要求人质交换这件事确实多年前发生过一次。Sherlock当年就有自己的途径知道Mycroft做了什么，并且Sherlock不认同Mycroft的做法。Sherlock是兄弟两人里面更善良的那个，但他对Mycroft牺牲掉叶卡捷琳娜这件事的看法也仅仅是不认同罢了。他热衷于拿这件事找他哥哥的不痛快，是因为能让Mycroft反应如此剧烈的事情并不多。

本文标题Позови меня тихо по имени的翻译是，轻轻地呼唤我的名字。Mycroft以后回想起她，内心深处响起的第一个名字到底是叶卡捷琳娜，还是Eva呢。没有人知道。


End file.
